When Chaos Reigns
by pureheart-darksoul
Summary: -Prequel to Shadows and Light Unite- When a young Mobian appears in the middle of Station Square, Sonic and the gang begin another wild adventure. An old friend of Sonic will show her devotion to all that is light...even as darkness waits to capture her.
1. Aduentus

Sonic sighed happily, leaning against his favorite tree

Sonic sighed happily, leaning against his favorite tree. "This is the life." Happily he grabbed the picnic basket beside him and dug through it, grinning. Licking his lips, he crammed a chilidog down his gullet in about two seconds.

Amy made a face. "Sonic, that's disgusting." The gang was out for the day, having recently defeated Eggman once again in a pathetic plot for world domination. It had been a couple of months since the whole Black Arms incident, and the city was still being rebuilt. So when Eggman showed up and tried to re-blow up Station Square, Sonic had laid him flat immediately. As a result, today was officially a city-wide day of rest.

Sonic burped loudly. "My compliments to the chef!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He helped himself to a BLT, laughing as Sonic swallowed another chilidog whole. "When you choke, I am NOT saving you." Tails grinned and weaved around him to hand Cream and Cheese plates of food. He worked his way back to get his own plate-and tripped over a tree root. "Ayyehhh!"

Strong green arms caught him. "Careful, kid!" Vector set Tails back down, nodding to him. "That could have been a real mess there." Espio nodded behind him, holding Charmy by the base of his stinger as he tried to fly to the food. "Don't wanna spill that on anyone, now, do we?" He sat down. "Thanks for inviting us, Amy. Been a while since we all got together, hasn't it?"

Amy nodded. "Not since the final battle against Devil Doom."

Everyone was silent for a minute, remembering the last horrible battle against the crazed alien. Doom had been manipulating Shadow's memories and trying to convince him to help take over the world. Poor Shadow had been very mixed up for a while, sometimes helping Sonic and co, and sometimes attacking them. Then, Shadow had finally discovered a video that revealed the truth to them all-Black Doom WAS his biological parent, but Gerald wished that Shadow would stop him. So Shadow had battled his "father", and destroyed the Black Comet, effectively saving the world. Again.

"…Where is he, anyway?"

Cream shook her head, smiling sadly at Rouge. "He vanished. We can't find him anywhere." She sighed. "Mr. Shadow was getting so nice, too…"

"Depends on your definition of _nice_." Sonic grumbled. "Anyways…what're we gonna do tomo-WHAT THE HELL?!"

A huge flash of light shone in the air around Station Square, causing all the Mobians to flinch and cover their faces. It seemed focused around one bridge, burning brightly like a white flame. _This feels like…! Oh, damn! _Sonic jolted as the memory of power shot through him. He grabbed Tails as he was flung back and pulled the lightweight fox against him to keep him safe. Nothing could be done to save the near-empty picnic basket (the food was spread out and heavy enough that it stayed put), and it was instantly blown away. Through the light he could see that Big had snagged Cream with his fishing line as she flew away, and Amy was held tightly by Omega. Charmy was in Espio's grasp, which was probably the only reason he wasn't over the Mystic Ruins by now.

The light vanished as suddenly as it had appeared. Releasing Tails from his bear-hug, he called "Yo! Everyone here and whole?!" Affirmative cries met his ears, and he sighed in relief. "Thank God. Good job, Big, Espio, Omega. We would have lost our younger ones without you guys." Cream bounced of Big's umbrella and into his arms, hugging the huge cat in fright. Amy bowed to Omega as he set her down, and Charmy just clung to Espio in terror.

Amy bristled at Sonic. "I am NOT a 'younger one'! I'm twelve years old, Sonic!!"

Sonic ignored her, scratching behind his left ear. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, we need to get up to see what the heck that was. It felt…" he hesitated, then began again. "It felt like Chaos power." Everyone gasped, and he shrugged. "I may be wrong, but I don't think I am. Something just transported there using Chaos power. I think at the-"

A crash and a high pitched scream echoed from the Harbor Bridge.

"-Harbor Bridge," Sonic groaned. He took off, the rest following along behind him. It was easy work to reach the bridge-dodging the cars wasn't. After about the fourth squeal-and-honk, Sonic rolled his eyes and dragged Amy out of the way, yelling, "Why don't YOU look out, buddy?!" He took off again, quickly finding a path into the center of the bridge. Tanks surrounded something, and the Commander himself was yelling at someone, "…two seconds until we shoot, surrender immediately or…" The Mobians climbed on top of the tanks-and froze, shocked.

A lavender hedgehog sat on the top of a car. Her face was serene as she studied her surroundings with what appeared to be slight amusement and curiousness. Her slim legs were curled around her body in a childish posture, her hands folded sweetly in her lap. She was clothed in a pink tube top and a blue miniskirt that totally looked like a twelve-year-old's clothes, but fit her a bit too tightly. She smiled happily at the Commander and called, "Why should I surrender? I haven't done anything wrong." Her striking sapphire eyes studied the man intensely, and he squirmed in her gaze. "I'd like to know where exactly I am, please. Where's Christmas Island?"

"Christ-What?! There's no such island on Earth!"

"Urf? Where's 'Urf'? I'm looking for-oh!" She had caught sight of the Mobians on top of the tanks. She stared at them for a full minute, her head cocked like a child's. The pink jewel on her golden necklace swung delicately. She seemed focused on one person in particular…She shook her head slowly, then looked back at him. "S-Sonic?!"

They all looked at Sonic, who seemed stunned silent. Then he choked out one word. "S-Sunni?"

The lilac girl slid off the car and walked forward slowly, looking transfixed. She paid no attention to the warning shouts of GUN soldiers, only studied the blue male of her species with those shining sapphire orbs. Her five long spines blew softly in the wind as she advanced, and she appeared to be walking faster now. "Sonic…" She was suddenly beside them, reaching for him with one gloved hand. He stood stock-still as she patted his face, then his arms. She looked at him. "It's you…"

Then she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Amy bristled violently. "SONIC!!" She was grinning, and she giggled and laughed as he stayed frozen in place. "I'm so happy to finally see you again! You are happy to see me, right?" She smiled up at him.

He looked shocked. "No…it can't be you…you're dead!"

Everyone just looked at him.

The girl stood straight, and suddenly they could see her for what she was. She was a young lady, probably about 14 or 15, with a curvy chest and flat tummy. Her lithe arms hugged around her waist as she studied Sonic carefully. She was very beautiful hedgehog, in some of the males' opinions. There was absolutely no possible way she was dead-she was right here! What was Sonic saying?

"Oh, Sonic." Suddenly she was crying, even as she smiled. "You big dummy. I didn't die. That…thing just knocked me out. Did you really think I died? Come _on, _you KNOW I'm way stronger than that! I always used to run around with you still don't believe me, do you?" Sonic shook his head. "Well, then, I guess I'm gonna have to prove it to you!" She smiled mischievously and hopped on top of another tank, causing the Commander to jump and the GUN soldiers to take aim at her. Then she started dancing, and began to sing;

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten…

She finished and smiled at the awestruck Mobians and soldiers. Then a soldier began clapping and whistling, and soon the whole GUN unit was cheering and clapping. Blushing, the young lady smiled and curtsied, then put a hand behind her head awkwardly-_just like Sonic always did!!_ She looked an awful lot like their hero, just rubbing the back of her head and grinning. She looked at Sonic happily, the tears drying on her face. "Do you believe me now-wayaah!"

Sonic was suddenly beside her, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He was openly crying now, smiling at the same time. Amy and the others just kind of stared in shock as he hugged her to him, laugh-sobbing, "Sunni, Sunni, it's really you! 'You're here! You're alive!! Oh, Sunni…" He pulled back, looking her full in the face. "You are really here with me…right?! You _are _staying, right?"

Sunni blinked. "Well, I don't exactly know where I am…or how to get back to Mobius…so, yeah, I guess I'm staying…" She looked around, then noticed a soldier holding his side. "Oh, sir, are you alright?" She separated from Sonic and ran to him, looking at him with scared eyes.

The man smiled at her. "Oh, no, I'm-aughh…" He grimaced and clutched his side in pain. Sunni pulled his hand away to reveal the man's blood-soaked shirt. Her eyes got huge, and the man noticed this. "This isn't a sight for little girls…" He was interrupted by the hedgehog lifting his shirt and tracing the deep gash with a finger. He watched her warily as she studied the gash, caring reflected in her eyes. As everyone looked on, she gently put both hands over the wound and looked up at him from under her lashes. "I'm sorry if this hurts, mister…" Then she pressed sharply on the gash and, as the man cried out and the Commander leveled his gun at her, cried "ACHAR!!"

Pink ribbons whirled into the air around the two, power pushing the surrounding watchers back. The ribbons _were _the power, Knuckles realized in shock. The ribbons spun around the human and Mobian, focusing on Sunni's hands in a falsh of pink. There was suddenly a bright white flash, and Sunni's spines all flew out behind her. The whole light faded, and Sunni slowly slid her hands off her in a criss-cross pattern, and everyone gasped.

The gash was gone!

The man felt his side, stretched, lifted his gun. He looked at her. "You…you healed me…how?!"

The hedgehog looked up at him, sweat beading on her forehead, and the soldier realized she was suddenly pale. She shivered, but she smiled at him. "You are completely healed now, sir. Healed…" Her eyes got misty with sudden pain, and she fell forward-into the man's ready arms. As he caught her, Sonic cried out and ran to him. "What happened?! Is she okay?! Sunni, chicky, baby?!" He looked at her as the soldier carried her to the tanks. Everyone was curious-what the heck was goin' on?!

chaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrol

Sunni blinked as she was tugged into the bright city. "Aww, Sonic, why are you going to fight?"

"I told you, chicky; Eggman's bad, and he's going to kill the whole fucking world if he has the chance!"

"Riiiiiiight…and Eggman is…Robotnik?"

Knuckles ruffled the three short spines between her ears. "You're a quick learner, Sunni. You've been here, what, three days? And you already know all of our names, the way the government works here, who lives where, and also who our enemies are and who fights with what strategies. Not to mention, you're pretty damn fast!" Sunni winced at the curse word, and Knuckles noticed. "What's up, Sunster?"

Sunni shivered. "It's so…weird, how those awful words just…flow from your lips…"

Knuckles looked at her. "Really? You mean when I curse? Why? Everyone does it."

Sunni shrugged. "Not me. I don't like it very much. Just like I don't enjoy fighting. AND just like I am faster than Sonic."

CRASH!!

Tails looked up at the lilac girl, ignoring the glass bottle he'd just dropped and shattered. Cream, Amy, and the rest of the gang stared at her, as she blinked at them all. "You…" Tails faltered, then began again. "You are _faster_ than SONIC?!"

"No fucking WAY!!" Knuckles roared with laughter.

Sonic bristled. "You are NOT faster than me!"

Sunni smiled. "We never raced to find out."

"You mean-"

"So totally! Now!"

They looked at each other and then at a building in the distance. "Once around and back. First to touch Knuckles' hand wins." Sunni turned to the red echidna. "You stand here-and keep your arms out!" She positioned him between herself and Sonic. Straightening, she nodded. "Tails, count to three, would you?"

Tails blinked. "Ooh…kay…one…two…three!"

Sunni and Sonic vanished, the latter kicking up a huge amount of wind. About two seconds later, someone smacked Knuckles' hand, and Knuckles cried out as it nearly dislocated his shoulder. Rotating it, he looked at the hedgehog beside him. Everyone gasped.

Sunni blinked at them and flashed them the peace sign. "Yeah!"

Sonic screeched to a stop beside them. "Damnit, chicky, rematch!"

They took off again, and Sunni reappeared almost instantly beside them. She flashed the peace sign again. This time, though, they heard a screech, the high-pitched squeal of brakes, and a loud yell. Then a loud crash echoed through the city. Everyone froze for a second, then Sunni vanished again, dragging Cream with her on accident. She quickly found the scene of mass chaos.

Sonic had been hit by a car.

He was half trapped under the car, his legs under the car completely. A gash ran across his chest and waist. His face was twisted in pain, and blood matted his blue fur. The car driver was in a daze, and he seemed to be repeating something. Sunni strained her ears, and could barely make out the words "…he wasn't there, he wasn't there, he wasn't there…" over and over. He was unharmed, though.

Sunni went to Sonic, gently pulling him out from under the smashed vehicle. He was conscious, and hurting. She traced the gash, the numerous gashes along his leg. Laying her hand against his chest and murmured "Achar." The pink ribbons exploded again, surrounding the two hedgehogs. Cream just stood in shock, staring. The others ran up, followed by the President, who'd been looking for the blue streak. Amy shrieked as she caught sight of Sonic and Sunni, spines blowing crazily in the ribbons. Knuckles paled at the sight, and Tails trembled. They all knew what the ribbons meant-Sonic was in trouble.

Suddenly Sunni cut the ribbons. They all vanished, and her spines settled back into place. She slumped over by Sonic, shoulders heaving. Yet even as Knuckles moved towards her, she stood, lifting Sonic as well. Carrying him to the group, she smiled serenely, eyes half-lidded. "He'll wake up in a minute. I knocked him out so he wouldn't feel the pain while I healed him."

As Knuckles took the limp hero from her arms, she shivered. Her pink tube top, they realized, was streaked with Sonic's blood. She shook her head slowly, then swayed. Rouge came over and put and arm around her to support her, and Sunni weakly smiled thanks. "Sunni, what was that? What were those ribbons?" Knuckles asked, voice a bit rough with worry.

Sunni sighed. "Let's get somewhere safe. Then I will explain it all to you guys." GUN soldiers came over to the group, motioning for them to follow. When they saw Sunni struggling to walk, though, one soldier knelt beside them and outstretched his arms to her. It was the same soldier she had healed the day she arrived. Her eyes widened, and she stumbled into his arms, much to Rouge's amazement. The man softly hugged her and lifted her bridal style carefully. All the way to GUN, the young soldier, whose name was Kenny, chatted about different stuff. Kenny was very gentle with her, making the Mobians relax with him a little more than most soldiers. It was funny.

When they'd all been settled in, Sonic loudly asking "why the hell" Knuckles was carrying him and unceremoniously being dumped on the bed in the GUN room, Sunni took a deep breath. "You asked me what those ribbons were, friends. Well…do you see the jewel I wear around my neck?" Everyone nodded-it was hard to miss the pink gem about the length and width of a (Mobian) finger. "Well, this jewel is called the Mini Emerald. It's a very powerful gem. It leeches power from the planet itself. No, it doesn't kill anything! Actually, it promotes growth and healthiness in plants. No, its powers can be used in many different ways-but only by one person. Its guardian. I am the guardian of the Mini Emerald, and have been as long as I can remember…that's why I can heal people. I can access the power within the Mini Emerald and use it to heal others. You see, the Emerald doesn't truly have a power of it's own. It finds the powers everyone has locked inside them and sets them free for use-with it's help. The powers I have are many, but they all seem to be pink. Go figure."

Everyone's jaws were touching the floor, especially Sonic's. Suddenly he jumped. "Aw, man, if Eggman gets his hands on one, we're-"

"Relax, Sonic." Sunni smiled at him, her legs curling under her chair. "There's only one in existence. Since ti uses the planet's energy to supplement it and my magic, it would have been too dangerous to create more than one."

Sonic sighed in relief. Knuckles now leaned forward, amethyst eyes glinting mischievously. "Hey, Sunster, is healing all you can do?"

Sunni shook her head. "No, it's just all I normally do. I can also attack people, blast, and create shields. But it took so much power to transport here, and then I healed Mr. Kenny right afterwards, so I'm still regaining my powers. They'll be fully functional soon. I-eeeeeeyyyyyaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" She leapt into the air as an ugly man's face appeared on the machine behind her. His orange mustache barely fit onscreen.

"Hello, Sonic!"

"Eggman!" Sonic growled. Sunni, hanging from the light, studied the ugly human. "So you're Eggman…"

"Heehee!" His laugh was nasally. "You have made me a very happy man, hedgehog. I am going to enact my best scheme ever-I'm going to re-activate ARK! And you can't do anything to stop me this time-you're injured! I saw get hit by that car."

Sonic stood-and collapsed. Amy shrieked and ran to him as Eggman laughed. "See! You cannot stop me! I will rule the world, and no one can do anything. No one can stand against the almighty Doctor Robotnik!"

"Is that what you truly believe? 'Cause you're dead wrong." Sunni dropped into a crouching position in front of Sonic and Amy, who both started and stared at her.

Eggman stared at her. "…who the hell are you, brat?"

Sunni stood and glared at Eggman. "I am Sunni the Hedgehog. I will stand against you, you…you…terrible man!" She stepped forward. "You won't get away with this!"

Eggman lauged. "Another hedgehog, hmm? Oh well, like a little girl can do anything about this plan! It's foolproof!!"

"Meaning you can't do it, right?" Sunni shot back, grinning. All the Mobians burst into laughter, Knuckles yelling, "Ohh, burn!" Rouge laughed. "You got burned, Eggboy!" Tails and Cream were rolling with laughter, while the Chaotix all guwaffed at the evil man getting told off by a small girl. Even the President and the Commander laughed, along with the soldiers in the room. Sunni just glared at the man, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

Eggman growled. "You little bitch!" Sunni's smile vanished, and suddenly the room was silent, the males bristling in anger at the name he called her. "You are as bad as that blue hedgehog. But you look weak. So bring it. I'm waiting, bitch, for you to challenge me so I can see your pathetic face when I beat you!"

"Do you EVER shut up?!" Sunni crossed her arms. "Somebody take him off the screen, please." The Commander shut off the screen, and Sunni shivered. "What an evil man." She went outside, calling back, "I'm getting some fresh air." As she went, though, Knuckles saw a shine on her cheek. _Hmm?_ He went quietly after her as the others began plotting how to thwart Eggman.

She was sitting on a rock, staring up at the now starry sky. As he came up behind her, he could hear her singing, singing in some language he'd never heard. Her voice seemed to caress his ears, making him feel…home. Loved. _What the-LOVED?! Where did you get that, Knuckles, old boy?_ Then again, he felt a certain kinship to the lavender girl. They both guarded something all their lives. She was a bit like him. Then he swore he saw her shoulders jump slightly, as if…as if she were crying. He immediately walked over, his mind screaming at him to help somehow. "Hey, Sunni." He said softly.

Sunni looked at him. Her face was dry, but her eyes were wide. She nodded, then looked up at the sky. "The sky is so pretty here. So many new constellations here. It's nice to see different pictures in the sky." She sighed, and Knuckles sat beside her, studying the sky as well. _I never noticed, but she's right. The sky is beautiful._ "I…" Sunni was talking again, and Knuckles listened again. "I always felt…safe, looking at the sky." Knuckles glanced at the smaller girl beside him sharply. "Whenever I was hurting, or I was running away, or when I was just lonely, I could look at the sky and feel home. Like I belonged." She sighed, and tears began to stream down her face. "I'm so tired of being judged before people know me. No matter where I am, people have always called me a…a…"

"Bitch?" Knuckles asked sharply.

"Yes. That. They had no reason, they didn't know me. They just hated me, hated what I was." She sighed again. "Sonic doesn't realize it, but hedgehogs are largely hated on Mobius. We are considered bad luck to have around, just because we are such a rare species." She shrugged. "I…just want a place…to feel I belong…"

Knuckles looked at her. He understood a little more about her now. Why she hated cursing, why she was distant and friendly at the same time. He understood why she just smiled when they asked about Mobius and how life there was. He looked at her. "You belong here."

She turned to him, eyes wide, tearstreaks on her face shining in the moonlight. Knuckles, encouraged by her acknowledgement, continued. "You are here with friends, us, Sonic and me and Rouge and Tails…we all think you belong here. Sonic's so happy to see you. I haven't seen him this crazy since he got on a sugar high at Cream's New Year's Party." Sunni giggled softly, and Knuckles smiled. "You see? We won't hurt you, I swear it."

Sunni looked into his eyes, sapphires meeting amethysts. "I just want to be cared about…"

Knuckles smiled and took her hand. "We care about you, Sunni. We really do."

Sunni looked at him. Then her eyes teared up and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing outright. Knuckles put his arms around her and pulled her close, mentally screaming, _please don't cry!_ They stayed like that for a while, him holding her, just letting her know he cared. Finally she sat up, scrubbing her face, smoothing her fur until it was impossible to tell she'd cried. She went back to the group, Knuckles following. As she entered, it went quiet. She looked right at "Sonic.

"Where is this ARK, Sonic? I'm going to go kick Eggman's butt."

chaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrol

Pure Heart: WHEE!! Sunni's pissed off now! What is in store for the newly arrived heroine? And what is awaiting her on ARK? Read and review, and I'll tell you!

Disclaimer:I only own Sunni and the Mini Emerald in this fic. Everything else belongs to Sega.

This is dedicated to HikariAngel. Hope you like it so far!


	2. Pugna

Disclaimer: I only own Sunni and Kenny. Sega owns all else.

"So that's my plan, hmm? Put the fake Chaos Emerald in the power center, then get the heck out of there?" Sunni looked around at everyone, sapphire eyes sparkling with excitement. The group was crowded around Sonic's bed, studying pictures of ARK.

Sonic smiled at Sunni. "That's it, chicky. That's the plan!"

Knuckles ruffled her spines. "And you're not goin' alone! GUN's sending some soldiers with you for backup!"

Sunni stared at the Commander. "Is this true? Who's coming with me?" She looked at Knuckles. "Why aren't you coming with me, too?"

Knuckles shrugged. "They need me to help rebuild the city, along with the rest of us Mobians. But hey! GUN'll take care of you. Ten soldiers are going with you-including Kenny here." Knuckles patted Kenny's back.

Sunni's face lit up with a beatific smile. "Oh, okay, then! I'm glad one friend's coming with me! We'd better get moving!" She turned-and promptly tripped over the television cord. One of her shoes went flying across the room and smacked the President's shoulder. He looked up, and gasped.

Sunni's foot was swathed in bandages, old and ragged. She sat up, rubbing her head and murmuring "Oww…" Then she stood quickly and brushed off her skirt, looking very embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Mr. President, sir. I'm a bit off-balance since my planet warp-must've used a little more energy than I thought." She reached for her shoe, and then noticed everyone gaping. "…what?"

"Sunni…your foot…"

Sunni laughed at Knuckles. "Oh, that. It's not injured-really! It was at one point…but I don't have any socks, and running was giving me blisters. So I use bandages like socks. It works for short periods of time. I'll get some socks later." She snagged her shoe from the President's hands and sat to slip it back on. "Geez, you act like I'm supposed to never get hurt or something. I'm not invincible."

Kenny smiled. "Guess not. You ready?" Sunni nodded. "Let's head to the rocket, then. All the other soldiers are already there." He took Sunni's hand and led her off. Knuckles couldn't help but smile at the amazing sight-a tall human boy walking beside a short little hedgehog, her gloved hand in his ungloved one. They were such opposites it was funny, yet the red echidna found it slightly cute. He watched them through the window-that is, until Sonic called, "Yo, Knuckles, watchin' your crush off?"

"Shut it, Sonic, before I staple it shut for you! I do not like her like that!" Knuckles shot back, snatching a medical stapler off the table. As Sonic apologized hastily and Rouge laughed, Knuckles looked back out the window. _I wish you luck, Sunni. Looks like you might need it. _He sighed. _I hope you know what you're doing._

chaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrol

Sunni watched the huge space station get closer and closer to them. She shivered involuntarily, and Kenny shot her a look. "It's so…horrible. It reeks of evil-of death and sorrow. I don't like it." She shivered again and closed her eyes briefly. Kenny put his arm around her, and she leaned into his embrace, silently praising God that she had a friend here with her as they docked into the looming ARK.

As they disembarked, Sunni studied the map Tails had given her. "So this is the dock, and the Eclipse Cannon is here. I have to go through-"

WHEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOO!

Sirens went of all around them, and hidden doors in the wall opened. Robots, bright red and ugly, fell into the small room, surrounding the eleven newcomers and cornering them. As Kenny lifted his gun, the robots all took aim. He immediately grabbed Sunni by the scruff of her neck and dove behind a fallen vent-just as the robots opened fire on the GUN soldiers.

"Kenny?!"

"Sunni, get out of here! No, don't argue! You have to get that fake emerald into the core or else the whole world's doomed! We can handle these robots-you get lost! Please…" He begged Sunni with his eyes, and gave her a small smile when she nodded, face drawn and pale. "Good girl…get going. We can't take forever." Sunni hugged him quickly and took off.

As Sunni ran from the sickening gunshots, she felt tears well up in her eyes. What could she do? Nothing. She had to get to Cannon's Core and slip the emerald in, or they were all doomed anyway. She hung a left and ran, looking around as she did. "I think…this way…"

About ten minutes later, she screeched to a stop. Looking every which way, she blanched. "Where…is here? Oh, where's that map?!" She fished through her pockets, searching for the paper. To her horror, it wasn't there. The flimsy paper had fallen out somewhere on her frenzied route. "I'm…lost…"

Sunni sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Great sobs overtook her body, causing her to shudder and shake. She would fail. She would fail and people would be hurt. Sonic had trusted her. Kenny and President and GUN and Knuckles…she was going to let them all down. She cried harder, thinking of Knuckles as he told her that they cared for her. How could she do this to them?

A black blur dropped in front of her. "Sonic!!" Silence for a second as Sunni continued sobbing into her hands. Then, haltingly, "You're not Sonic."

That did it. Sunni looked up, not bothering to wipe her tears away. A hedgehog stood before her. His black fur was ruffled and slightly matted in places. He was slightly turned to the side, displaying red stripes on his arms and legs. Ruby eyes studied her silently, seeming to try to delve deeper into her. She froze, staring into those ruby irises.

Shadow studied the girl silently. He'd expected a cocky, mouthy Sonic to come looking for him. Instead, he'd dropped down in front of a kneeling, sobbing hedgette. He looked into her wide, leaking sapphires. Why was she crying, anyway? There were no wounds on her he could see, and no one was around to have made her cry. He looked around, trying to see something that could have caused her to cry, but he saw nothing out of the place. Why, then, the tears?

"Of course I'm not." She stood, scrubbing her face roughly. "I'm Sunni the Hedgehog. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to know how to get to the Cannon's Core. Would you tell me where it is, please?"

Shadow glared at her. "No."

She did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"I said no. you are not welcome here on ARK. Go back to 'Urf', as the humans call it." He spat the word 'humans' like it was poisonous. "This is not a safe place for helpless little girls."

"Helpless?" Sunni stiffened, anger flashing in her eyes. "I am not 'helpless'. I am Sunni the Hedgehog, fastest creature alive! I've been across worlds and lands, alone-except for my guardian angel. I've spent all my life on my own, and no one can outrun me! So I am not helpless. I can take care of myself, thank you!" She flipped her spines sassily at the black and red male. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

He blocked her. "You are not welcome here. Leave, now."

She growled. "Don't make me fight you-I hate to hurt people, no matter how much of a rude dude they are."

He smirked at the shorter and smaller hedgehog. "You really think you can beat me-Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform? I pity your naïveté."

Sunni scowled. "I won't lose to the likes of you, 'Shadow'!!" She punched him suddenly, sending him flying against the wall. He growled and stood, and the fight was on. Fists flew and feet flailed at hypersonic speed. Pretty soon Shadow was getting ticked. He couldn't land a single hit on this girl! She danced around him like this was a well rehearsed performance, landing a punch on him here, a kick on him there. Finally, he lost it. He pulled the red Chaos Emerald out of his pocket. "Chaos…BLAST!!"

The red blast enveloped the young hedgette, causing her to cry out. He smirked. "What a pathetic weakling. It's no wonder Sonic puts up with you-you're two of a kind. Both too weak to fight alo-OOOFFFF!!"

Sunni came flying out of the clearing smoke, driving her elbow into Shadow's stomach. "You can insult me, you can insult my beliefs. But never. Insult. My. FRIENDS!!" She raised her hands above her head, and a pink ball began forming there, floating above her palms. Her eyes glowed pink, and the male's eyes widened. "ULTIMA ATEMU!!" She launched the ball at him with lightning speed at the frozen male.

He was sent flying by the attack. He felt his body fly through the window, falling into space. He gasped for breath, and suddenly there was no air for him to breathe. It was over-he'd been beaten-he was going to die-

A hand wrapped around his wrist, halting his free fall into oblivion. His eyes shot open. Sunni was hanging out of ARK, gripping his wrist with one hand, the broken windowpane with the other. Her sapphire eyes, full of determination, were focused on him. She pushed herself backwards with the hand on the window, propelling them back into ARK. "Shut…window?" She gasped weakly, face turning blueish and quickly heading for purple.

How could she talk with so little oxygen? He used the last of his strength to point to a red button. She propelled herself towards it, struggling for strength, and smacked the button. A black shield fell over the broken window, and alarms went off as the air circulation system worked double time, flushing cold, oxygen-rich air into the room. Sunni and Shadow gasped in air, their faces fading to their normal colors. Finally the female staggered to her feet. "Where…is the core…of the Eclipse Cannon?"

Shadow gasped. He had to concede-he had lost, and she had earned the honor of the information she needed. "Down…two floors, take the…first left in…that hall." She nodded and breathed deeply, looking like she was about to leave. "Wait!!" She paused and looked at him. "Why…did you…save me?"

She turned and began to walk away. "Because my heart told me to."

Shadow smirked. "Well, you must…have a pretty…big heart, to save…an enemy who…would've…slain you...in an instant."

Sunni stood still in the doorway. Then she looked over her shoulder at him. The smile on her face wiped the smirk right off his. It was soft, yet kind, yet also understanding and determined as well. "Of course I do, Shadow. If I didn't have a big heart, how could I ever save the world?" She took off for the elevator, leaving a very stunned hedgehog behind her. Shadow leaned on his elbows, still trying to catch his breath. "Save…the world…What's…going on?"

Sunni, meanwhile, ran towards the elevator Shadow had pointed out. Shadow seemed mean at first, but just now…had she seen pain and sorrow in his ruby eyes? It was weird…when he had fallen out the window, her mind had screamed at her not to let him die…why? She knew she could save him, maybe that's why. She had to save anyone she could. And…he looked so lonely…and he **was **kinda cute…_What am I thinking?! He attacked me! Why do I care about his feelings?!_ She shook her head, then saw a group of humans. "Kenny!"

"Sunni! Hey!" He waved. "Told you we could handle those stupid 'bots. Hey…" he studied her. "…can I ask a dumb question?"

"Yeah…"

"Why are you blushing, Sunni?"

Sunni gasped and covered her face with both hands. Sure enough, her face felt hotter than normal. She was blushing. "Err…it's nothing, Kenny. But I found out where the core is! Let's hurry!" She led them into the elevator. "Hey Kenny, it's my turn to ask a dumb question! Uhh…what's your favorite song?"

Kenny laughed. "Song, huh? Well, I guess it would have to be…I have three, I guess. Ome is "Survivor" by Destiny's Child. One is called "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson. My little sister used to sing it all the time-she's around your age, I think. She's fourteen. Anyway, my other favorite is called "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne. It's cool!" They disembarked the elevator, ignoring the snickering of the 9 other soldiers. "Where to, Sunni?"

Sunni pulled out the purple gem, studying it. "First door on the left, he said."

"Who said?"

"A boy I met. His name was Shadow, and he was kinda…rude." _Omigosh, I almost said cute!! Get a grip, Sunni, you're losing focus!! _"He said it should be here…Eggman!" Sunni had entered the room, and come face to face with Eggman.

"What-the brat! How dare YOU come here!" Eggman walked back towards a small hoverpod. As he boarded, he smirked. "You are too late, though, bitch. The Cannon will fire in approximately 10 minutes." Unbeknownst to anyone, Shadow himself was up in the darkest corner, watching the scene unfold. _So that's what the girl meant. She's here to stop him._

"You…you won't get away with this!" Sunni stood tall in front of the ten soldiers. "You'll pay for your crimes, Eggman!! I won't let you get away with this!" She let the soldiers walk in front of her and destroy the few robots guarding the room. "Please just give it up, Eggman. Don't make me throw you into space the way I did Shadow." Shadow flinched and bristled. _Ouch. That was harsh. And as if Eggman would really-_

Eggman raised his hands, shocking all the soldiers and Shadow. "Oh, you're right. I'm sorry. Take me into custody." The soldiers-except Kenny, who stood by Sunni-warily moved forward as Sunni smiled, happy that a fight had been avoided. Then Eggman smirked and hit a button, yelling, "PSYCHE!!" Guns popped out of the walls and opened fire. In an instant the nine soldiers were slain, falling to the floor. Sunni cried out in horror, and covered her mouth, while Kenny groaned in anguish. Then Eggman turned on them. "Stupid brat, I told you I'd do this! Now die!!" He drew a machine gun out of his pocket and homed in on the frozen hedgette.

Kenny stood in front of her, arms spread to protect her. "Stop this, Doctor! You could do so much good with your intelligence! Why kill when you could cure?! Stop this! Stop-!"

Rattling gunshots echoed throughout the room. And Kenny fell, wide brown eyes vacant. His blood spattered over Sunni, staining her shirt, her skirt, her fur. She stood staring, wide eyed, as her friend's lifeless body fell to the floor beside her. One word slipped between her lips, and Shadow barely caught the frail whisper as it vanished into the void.

"Kenny…?"

Pure Heart: Oopsie...what did I just do? This will get ugly...aww, who am I kidding? I love this stuff!

Keep reading and reviewing! Do NOT flame! This warning is for your personal safety!! OR BOZO THE CLOWN WILL CARRY OFF YOUR SOUL AND MAKE IT INTO SMORE! I'll use the left-over flames to roast marshmalllows.


	3. Quiritatio

We don't own this.

When Chaos Reigns

Chapter 3

"Kenny…?"

Sunni stared straight ahead of her, eyes blank. She seemed frozen, unable to move, as the human's blood dripped down her face like tears. Shadow watched as she just stood. Then Eggman laughed. "Stupid boy! He should have known I'd never listen to such insolence."

Sunni slowly looked down at the limp body before her, streaked red like her own body. She stared, and Shadow could have sworn he saw tears forming in her eyes. She fell to her knees and shook the boy's shoulder, first gently, then harder. When he didn't answer, she flipped him over, putting his head in her lap. A round bullet hole showed up clearly between his eyes, and there were multiple wounds of similar nature all over his body, oozing red blood. She gasped, and now he was sure tears were in her eyes. "Kenny…"

"Now there's a beautiful sight for tired eyes!" Eggman gaffed. "So much death and pain-how perfect! If only I had my camera! Now, hedgehog, die!" He took aim at Sunni-and froze. "Wh-What?!"

Sunni was standing now, her head down. "You…how could you? How could you extinguish so much life-and laugh?!" She clenched her fists, her whole body trembling. "Well, I've been kind. I've been nice. But a murderer like you doesn't want that, do you?! I won't stand for this, this neglect of life!" She looked up at him angrily, tears in the corner of her eyes. "You are as bad as Sonic said and worse. I won't let you get away with this! _YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, EGGMAN!!!!" _

In a flash Sunni was upon him, yanking the gun out of his grip before he could blink. He yelled as his finger was dislocated. She punched him in the mouth as he did, causing him to choke on his own scream. "This is for the nine soldiers you shamelessly attacked from behind!" She was on him, biting, kicking, and punching. He screamed as she drew blood from his unprotected face and wrists, ripped his clothes in anger. Then she jumped backwards, the little jewel around her neck glowing and floating on its own. "And this…" she glared at Eggman, and her eyes glowed pink. He gasped, but didn't move. "…is for KENNY!!! FRIU KARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

The pink light blasted him, frying his hoverpod to ashes. He cursed and ran to an escape pod, calling as he did, "I'll get you for this, brat! You won't live to see the end!" Then he vanished, shooting towards 'Urf'. Sunni watched him go through the window, frowning slightly. Then she jumped as an alarm went off.

ECLIPSE CANNON TO FIRE IN T MINUS THIRTY SECONDS. REPEAT…

"Oh, crap!!" Sunni ran quickly to the cannon, pulling the glittery fake jewel out of her pocket. She reached to push it into the lowest slot-and came up short. She was too short! Frantically she stretched herself as far as she could, standing on her tip toes. It was no good. Tears began to stream down her face as she tried to make her body longer. Kenny and the others had died in vain-she was going to fail them all, just because she was too short!

A hand pressed over hers, lifting her slightly off her feet. Her eyes shot open and she whipped her head to the side. Shadow stood beside her, pressing his hand over hers. He was…helping her?! What the heck?! He looked at her stonily and she blushed, then turned her head to the Emerald. He was pressing it into position! It slipped into the slot quietly, and Sunni looked at it, waiting for something to happen. Then it glowed purple, and static crackled across the machine. Sunni watched closely, until-

"Get down!" Shadow grabbed her around the waist and jerked her off the platform violently. As he landed on top of her, the whole core exploded with energy, sending out massive bolts of electricity. Sunni gasped as the electricity jumped through the air. "I would have been fried…" She blushed as she realized that the ebony male was still lying on top of her, his arms around her waist. "Errr…Shadow?"

He blinked, met her eyes. Immediately he sat up and slid off her, coming to a sitting position beside her. He closed his eyes as she sat up. "…"

"…Sh…Shadow?" Shadow slipped one eye open, and she blushed. "Err…thank you…for saving me…" She watched him flick an ear, and fiddled with her chain. "Umm…will you help me get the bodies to Urf?"

He looked at her sharply. "Help these humans? Why should I help anyone?" He stood to leave. "I don't need to help anyone. I never do."

"…you helped me…"

Shadow whirled around. She was staring at him with wide eyes, tears mysteriously absent from her face. "I'm not asking you to care about them; I just need help getting them back to the rocket."

He sighed. Those stupid sapphire eyes…they reminded him of…"Fine. I'll help you get them to the rocket. Then you need to leave." He watched as she went to the closest soldier and gently closed his eyes, then passed a glowing hand over his body. The wounds closed silently, and Shadow felt his eyes widen slightly. What a powerful girl…He studied her between runs to the rocket (he was taking the bodies there) as she walked to each soldier and shut their eyes, then healed them. She was so…different from Sonic. Who exactly was she?

Sunni finally reached Kenny near the door. She reached to shut the empty brown eyes, but her hand wouldn't get close enough. She tried again, her hand shaking. Then she clenched her hand and put it near her heart. She felt the tears returning. "Why…" She didn't want to cry anymore…"WHY, Kenny?" She beat his chest with her fists, tears flowing down her face. "Why did you have to go and be the hero?! Why couldn't you have just let me die?! You didn't have to die! You could have gone back to your sister! WHY?!" Shadow watched silently as her blows grew weaker and weaker, then stopped. She laid her head on his chest, her arms across his body, and just cried. Her small frame shook with each shuddering sob, and she seemed so…exposed at that moment.

Finally she sat up, tears dripping down her muzzle. She gently closed the brown eyes, then her hand glowed pink with the strange power. She traced the hand over his features, and slowly the multiple wounds closed. Finally, the small hole on his forehead sealed, and her hands slowly fell into her lap limply. She just looked at him, her eyes still holding a bit of that blank look. Finally she stood, lifting the dead boy and cradling him. "Shadow-please lead the way…"

As they ran, he thought. She was strange…caring so much for this human. Why was she so different? It…intrigued him. "Sunni…what exactly is that jewel on your neck?"

Sunni sighed as they entered the rocket. "It's the Mini Emerald-an extremely powerful gem that uses power from the planet I'm on to let me access my hidden powers. I am its guardian, and I always wear it on my neck." She strapped the body gently into the last chair, taking great care to clip the belt. "Well, that's them all. Thank you, Shadow." She curtsied to him shyly. "Will you take me back to get my Emerald? Then I will leave. I promise."

Shadow nodded and took her back. He watched as she stashed the jewel in her pocket, making sure it was safe. He was interested in her. He wanted to ask her about herself, who she was, why she cared so much. He wanted-_I'm going mad! Why do I care about this little girl?!_ She nodded to him and they began to run again, heading for the rocket.

Only to see it launch into space. Without Sunni on it.

Eggman's face appeared onscreen. He laughed at the two shocked hedgehogs. "I warned you, brat!! Now you'll never get home!!!" His face vanished as Shadow sent a Chaos Spear through the screen.

"Stupid git. Never liked him."

Sunni giggled nervously. "Right…what do I do now?" Shadow looked at her. She was trembling and unsteady on her feet. He looked at her sharply. Was she going to burst into tears again? He most certainly hoped not! He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along behind him, causing her to yell. Still, she followed him. She trusted him so much for a stranger, and theat touched a nerve in him. No one had ever trusted him so much, except _her_. He didn't know why, but he had to help her…

Then she collapsed, and bright red liquid spilled out of her lips. As Shadow turned around, shocked, Sunni continued to throw up blood, her small voice ragged as she begged, "Forgive me…please…"

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling the shuddering girl against him. He ignored the blood that began soaking his fur, just pelted ahead to the pod he knew was waiting. Sealing himself and his little companion inside the tube, he shot a Chaos Spear at the launch button. As they hurtled towards the blue and green planet, he tried desperately to hold the girl still. What was happening? Why was she suddenly so sick? And why did he even care?! Then, as they entered the atmosphere, she stilled and went limp in his arms. He quickly curled around her as they got closer to Urf.

chaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrol

Sunni stirred and blinked. Why was she so…warm? She was on ARK, right? No, not anymore-she was lying in a beautiful clearing. Flowers swirled around her face, tickling her nose gently. She sneezed.

"Sunni?"

She looked up. Shadow was leaning over her, blocking the sunlight from her face. "Oh, GOD Sunni, what the hell happened to you?" He seemed genuinely worried about her. "You passed out and began throwing up blood. As soon as we got back to Earth, though, you stopped!"

"Shadow…I have something to say…something secret…swear you won't tell!"

"But…"

"Please, Shadow!"

"Ok, I swear it."

"Thanks" Sunni sighed, leaning back against pillow-like grass. "Shadow, you know I am the guardian of the Mini Emerald, right?" He nodded. "Well, my Mini Emerald is the controller of all energy. I can harness the energy of the planet I am on and heal others, thought it damages my body. However, if the Mini Emerald is removed from the Urf or whatever Planet, it begins to draw on my body's energy, which isn't endless as the planet's. As guardian, I can't take it off." Shadow stared in shock. "Shadow, going to space is fatal to me."

"Then I'll never let you go back." Shadow was furious. Why was he so angry about someone else's well-being? "No one should pass away to save a jewel!

"Sh…shhadooo…" Sunni's eyes flickered, and he could tell she was about to pass out again. He quickly laid a hand on her arm to comfort her, internally cussing himself out. What happened to 'I don't need to help anyone'? "I-I'm sorrrryyyy…for…hurting you…I know…you've lost someone dear…to you…" Her eyes closed slowly. "I just…want you...to know that…people care about…you here…"

Shadow made a sudden motion, as if to clutch his head. "Yeah?" He said coolly. "Like who?"

"Well…Cream was worried…about you…and Amy…and…well…" Sunni blushed slightly, even as she slipped back into unconsciousness. "I care…about you…" She sighed and went completely limp, a small smile adorning her blood streaked face.

"She…cares?" Shadow stared at her, feeling the wind ruffled his matted fur. He shook his head, amazed. How could she care about someone she just met? No matter how, he had to admit that she'd touched him. He wanted to study her, figure her out. Plus, it looked like he wasn't going back to ARK anytime soon. He was going to have to stay here on Urf and learn about her.

The sound of guns being cocked made him stiffen, then turn. GUN soldiers surrounded the two hedgehogs, guns trained on him. He stood slowly, turning to give them a full view of his bloodstained body. The guns shifted, and the Commander appeared in front, accompanied by the Mobians. A limping Sonic was leaning on Tails, and he grinned at Shadow. "Hey, Shadow."

"Hmph." Shadow turned his back on the soldiers. "I wouldn't shoot me if I were you."

Commander bristled. "Oh? Why not?"

Shadow stepped to the side. "You might hit her."

Sonic gasped. "Chicky!!" He pushed away from Tails and staggered towards the unconscious Sunni. He knelt beside her, and Shadow saw the white bandages wrapped around his legs. _So that is the reason Sunni came to ARK…because Sonic could not…_ Sonic rounded on him. "What did you-"

"I did nothing." Shadow closed his eyes and turned his head, scoffing. "Eggman shot a soldier boy in front of her, and she was soaked in his blood. She and I strapped them into their rocket, and Eggman shot it back to Urf without her on it…so here I am. You got a problem with that?"

Sonic grinned. "Well, Shadow, I must say I'm impressed. It's not like you to care about others!" Then he nodded. "But all jokes aside, thank you for bringing her back. I owe ya one, buddy!"

"She's…strange."

Sonic smiled at the sleeping girl, who was still smiling softly. "She** is **a very special girl, isn't she?" He let GUN soldiers in to lift the girl and-much to Sonic's amusement-Shadow as well. As he squirmed and argued, Tails helped Sonic up, holding back laughter at the annoyed Shadow. Sonic had no such qualms. "Hey Shadow! Nice look-damsel in distress! Good for you!"

Shadow's eyes flashed and Tails flinched away from Sonic involuntarily. Next second Sonic was knocked back by a Chaos Spear. He sighed. "Some things never change."

The GUN soldiers stuffed him into a carrying tube, and hesitantly pushed Sunni in after him. (they'd only brought one tube) As everyone held their breath, Shadow just sighed impatiently and crossed his legs, looking disdainfully at the unconscious hedgette. They lifted the tube and carried it across ten soldiers' shoulders. The first time one tripped, Sunni ended up in the black hedgie's lap. Sonic flinched, wondering if he was going to blast her into oblivion. To the whole group's amazement, he just sighed and put an arm around her. He pulled her against his chest to steady her in the rocking tube, and Amy glanced at Cream with a 'do-you-believe-this' look. Cream just smiled. "I told you Mr. Shadow was getting nicer!" That brought poor Sonic to tears of laughter.

Shadow just rolled his eyes and steadied Sunni as they went over another bump. Cream didn't realize it, but she had just made his life around Sonic harder. MUCH harder.

chaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrol

Sunni woke up.

That was how sudden it was. No coming up to the surface of wakefulness from the depths of sleep like normally. No, one second she was out, next second she was staring at the ceiling above her. What the-?! Oh. Shadow must've taken her somewhere after she passed out. Blankets rustled as she moved her legs anxiously, checking for wounds. _Just a couple of bruises…_She sighed. She hoped Shadow was okay…

"Sunni!"

Sonic leaned over her, emerald eyes sparkling with pride and happiness. He smiled. "How are you feeling? We were so worried when we found Shadow leaning over you. We thought-well, never mind what we thought. I'm just glad you're okay!"

She sat up slowly, scooting to lean against the pillows. She was in some sort of doctor's office-a hospital? Her clothes had been removed and replaced with a white nightgown. She blushed. Who had undressed her? Then she looked around. All the Mobians were there, looking excited to see her awake. Knuckles was carrying flowers. She blinked. "Where's Shadow?"

Sonic shrugged. "He's getting treated for malnutrition somewhere. Apparently he hadn't eaten for most of the past two months. Ran out of food on ARK."

Sunni stiffened. "ARK! The cannon! What-"

"Relax, Sun. You stopped it-it didn't fire. Nothing's going to happen. You're safe."

Sunni looked at him. Then her eyes shimmered, and tears formed in the corners. "K…Kenny…"

Sonic appeared to try to speak, then hung his head. Knuckles came over and set his flowers on her bedside table. He patted her shoulder. "We found the rocket, Sunni. They all made it home, thanks to you. It was awful decent of you to heal them so they would be okay-looking for their funerals…" He fell silent as Sunni just stared at her hands.

"…he was protecting me…" They all looked at her. "Eggman wanted to kill me, not him. The others had already been slain by a trap, but he was still alive…he stood between us, he placed himself in harm's way to protect me. He could have come back…he had to be the hero…why?" Sunni hung her head, tears streaming down her face. "I'm not worth another's life…"

"Sunni…" Knuckles patted her back. "Maybe he did it…because you were friends…"

"But I don't WANT my friends to get hurt for me!" She cried, then just flat out cried. She buried her face in her knees. Knuckles reached for her, then started as she suddenly stopped and looked up. "No. I won't cry anymore. Kenny didn't die for that." She looked at her hands, ungloved and cleaned. She remembered Kenny taking her hand and leading her to ARK…to his death. "I won't cry anymore. I want to honor him." She smiled at her friends. "I won't let his memory die like that." She stood up and smiled.

"Mr. Shadow, sir! Don't-" Shadow walked into the room, followed by a very harassed-looking doctor. "you still need care!! Get back here-Nurse! Get a sedative!"

Shadow pulled away. "Unhand me. I need no care." He looked around. "…looks like a party. Glad I made it." His eyes landed on the girl by the bed, and his mind froze for a second. Sunni, clad in white, looked almost like an angel. Her sweet posture made even him want to stop and stare. Then he realized where he was and covered his amazement quickly. "You're awake."

"Yes." Sunni bowed to him, making him stare and blink. Everyone else just did the former. "Thank you for helping me earlier, Shadow. I am indebted to you. Please accept my thanks." She smiled at him.

"…I expected you to be crying…that's all you did on ARK…"

Sunni turned bright red, and Sonic seemed to fight the urge to hit his counterpart. "Well, I was stressed out on ARK. I'm okay now. Now, if you'll excuse me…I'm going to go make a call." She began to walk off, then seemed to remember something. "Oh, right. Mr. Vector, sir?"

"Call me Vector. I'm not that old!!"

"Right…Vector? I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"…How do you use a 'fone'?"

chaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrolchaoscontrol


	4. Maeror Meror

We don't own Sega, just our OCs.

Here is the finale to this prequel!! Hope you liked it!!

Sunni found a seat near the front, her eyes downcast. She'd already paid respects to a young bluenette who was Kenny's sister, and she was tired of being on the receiving end of stares. She sighed. This funeral was going to seem so long to her…

"Sunni?" Sonic and the others had arrived. She looked up-and had to laugh. All the boys were wearing cute little black sports jackets and ties over white shirts. Even Shadow wore the suit, but he'd ditched the tie "somewhere on Route 22", according to Sonic. Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Vanilla all wore black dresses, Amy with a black ribbon in her spines. Everyone looked nice in their mourning clothes.

"Please be seated," the priest said, and everyone sat, Sonic and Knuckles on either side on Sunni. The priest began to speak, but after, "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to honor Cameron Kennedy, a soldier…" Sunni basically blanked out. She didn't want to hear this; it would make her cry again. She wouldn't cry anymore.

"…and now, to say a few words about the dearly departed, friend of our beloved hero Sonic, Sunni the Hedgehog." Sunni slipped out of her long black coat quickly. She quietly stood and walked onstage.

If anything, Sunni was the exact opposite of the crowd. She wore a long white dress that went to her ankles and swirled as she walked. Her right ear was adorned by a white lily, and she had ditched her gloves in favor of small silver bracelets on each wrist, which she had worn the day she had received a house—a _house!_—from the city. She walked gracefully, more graceful than normal, and they realized she was barefoot. She reached the center of the stage, and as everyone fell silent, she took a deep breath…

…and began.

"I do not understand why I was asked to speak today. I only knew Cameron Kennedy for a short time…yet it felt like so long. He was a good friend. So I will tell you what I can. Kenny, as he liked to be called, was a nice boy. I know that sounds so generic, so bland, but it's so true. He was kind and gentle, but he knew when to be firm and commanding. And he could be. That's what was amazing. He never gave up, he always moved forward. And he was brave. That was him in one word, to the very end. Brave.

"'Dearly beloved'… why do we say that at the beginning of a funeral? Is it for the departed-or to comfort ourselves by saying one last goodbye? Well, I have something to say to you all, and it is not the way you think it should be. Because nobody else needs to cry anymore. Yes, that is what I said-we don't need to cry anymore. Kenny wouldn't want that. I truly believe that-truly.

"Kenny was a man of action. He worked his hardest at everything he did, and like I said earlier, he never gave up. He wanted to make life good for his sister and the people he loved, not just sit by and watch life go by him. That's why he joined GUN-to make the world a better place, for all people. It was his dream that the world could be a little more peaceful for his sister-for us all.

"So this is my challenge to you all. The next time you see someone fall, the next time you see someone drop something, the next time you see someone who looks lost or hurt or just sad…reach out to them. Offer to help, or just help. Pat them on the shoulder. Ask how they are. Tell them you hope they have a good day-and mean it!! Maybe if we all are kinder to the people around us, the world will become a sweeter, more peaceful place. The kind of place Kenny dreamed of…

"Take this challenge, I beg you!" Shadow made an involuntary jerk. Sonic glanced at him, but his face was a mask of indifference. "Please, do your best to help make this world a better place in Kenny's memory! And maybe that memory will live on in our hearts, not only our minds.

"I once asked Kenny his favorite song, and he answered with three. I will sing one, and if you like, I may sing another. Now, though, with all due respect, I will sing for Kenny, and pray that you all heed my plea."

Sunni moved center stage and raised her arms. There was a flash of light-and everyone gasped. Sunni's dress had been ripped and slashed so that the skirt was a ragged mini and one part reached her knees. The sides were slashed and it seemed the collar was as well. She looked at the audience as the music started, and Shadow started at the determined look on her face. She seemed to be staring directly at him!

_Now that you're out of my life  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you  
But I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without you  
But I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
Now I'm wiser  
Though that I'd be helpless without you  
But I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you  
Sold 9 million_

_(Chorus)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_Chorus _

_  
Thought I couldn't breathe without  
I'm inhaling  
You thought I couldn't see without you  
Perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without you  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without you  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without you  
But I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now  
But it won't stop  
Thought that I would self destruct  
But I'm still here  
Even in my years to come  
I__'m still gon be here_

_Chorus x2_

I'm wishin' you the best  
Pray that you are blessed  
Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon blast you on the radio  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon lie on you and your family  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines  
('m better than that)  
I'm not gon compromise my Christianity  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet  
Cause my mama taught me better than that

Chorus x2

Oh (oh) oh (oh)...

After of all of the darkness and sadness  
Soon comes happiness  
If I surround my self with positive things  
I'll gain prosperity

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

Everyone seemed to be in major shock. Sunni had danced like she was…well…telling someone she wouldn't stand for it anymore. She was rebuffing someone-fighting against what she didn't want. It was…attractive, to see her rebelling. _What the hell?! What did I just think?! I don't care!!_ Shadow closed his eyes and sat back. She was definitely weird.

"Thank you, Sunni." The priest bowed to her, looking a little flustered, and went to shoo her offstage. But more pink light wrapped her, and her dress was restored to its former beauty. She curtsied and began to walk offstage. Then someone began to clap. The young girl-Kenny's sister-was standing, clapping for the hedgette. Her long blue hair swished around her waist, and tears stained her cheeks, but she smiled. Then Knuckles stood, clapping as well. Soon everyone but Shadow was on their feet clapping. She blushed and smiled, bowed. She looked around as someone cried, "Sing more!!!" More voices agreed, and Sunni flushed. "Okay…but only for Kenny…" She took center stage, and now her pose was angelic, her hands folded close to her heart.

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus:]__  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus]___

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_[Chorus x2]___

_[x2]__  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Amy and Cream were crying now, but they still applauded. The song was so perfect for the death of one so young. Sunni kept eye contact with the crowd the whole time, eyes sparkling with uninvited tears that didn't fall. She was singing directly to the hearts of her audience, and everyone listened. "…so much for my happy ending…" Sunni echoed, closing her eyes and letting a single tear fall. She smiled. "Goodnight. Please remember my challenge and honor it." She walked off the stage slowly, the smile lingering. Knuckles went and patted her shoulder as she walked towards the ladies' room. "Knuckles? You're not allowed this way."

Knuckles blushed and went back to his seat as the priest resumed talking. The humans kept whispering, praising Sunni's singing. Finally the priest lead the sister to a limo and called for Sunni. No answer. Was she still in the bathroom? Amy went in to check on her-and promptly shrieked, sending the boys in there with no heed to the sign.

Sunni had passed out in the bathroom by the sink. She was lying in a heap on the floor, her skirt swirling around her like snow. Sonic rolled her over and quickly checked her pulse. Sighing, he told a panicked Tails, "It's strong." They lifted her and carried out to a couch. With a gasp, the humans gathered around. Even Shadow stood by, watching her impassively. Sonic put a glass of water to her lips, and she coughed, gagged, and came to. "What the…" She looked around. "What happened?"

"You fainted in the bathroom…"

"Oops…" Sunni blushed and rubbed her head. "I…forgot to mention that I'm anemic, didn't I?"

"YES!!!" All the males (except Shadow) yelled, causing her to flinch and cover her face with crossed arms. Then she smiled nervously as a few death glares zoomed in on her.

"Anemia?"

"I pass out a lot if I don't eat for a while or get dehydrated." Sunni answered Cream's question. "It…didn't seem important…" Sunni stood shakily and smiled as Knuckles moved to support her. "I think it's time to go…" Shadow smirked as she tripped towards the young Kennedy girl. "I'm sorry. I'm ready now…" She laughed as she slipped into a limo and Knuckles followed. "Come on, guys! It's the Mobian Mobile!!" Shadow sighed and followed as Cream took his hand. He was getting too soft. Then he looked up at the sunny sky. It looked like life on this planet was going to be interesting.

And on ARK, a shadow of a shadow slept on, waiting to be released.


End file.
